New Life
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: This is about Chibi Usa's birth. Please R&R!!


Hi! This is my first Sailor Moon fic. I got the idea while sitting through one of my boring classes, and that same class has been where I've been writing it for the past week. So, tell me what you think, I LOVE to hear what ppl think....generally good stuff I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon, I'm just writing stories with the characters, what us good people like to call Fan Fictions. :-)

************************************

The garden was in full bloom. All different colours were sprayed across it from what, at first glance, looked to be miles. Their sweet scent assaulted the young woman's senses as she stepped out of the palace and began to walk down a crystal path. Her shoes could be heard against the crystal as she walked. Her white dress flowing around her ankles and her silky wings fluttering behind her. As she walked along enjoying the bright day, a bit of red caught her eye. She paused a moment to find a single red rose among a bush of white ones. A smile crept across her thin lips as a thought of her Love came into her mind. Memories of their past, centuries ago flashed across her minds eye.

A familiar voice pulled her back to where she was, "Serenity!" Looking up, her crystal blue eyes wandered the garden until they fell upon a group of four women around her same age. The one who had called to her was the tallest of the group. Her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement as she saw her friend. A child like energy surged through the brown haired woman as she picked up her skirts and ran towards Serenity.

When she reached the equally joyful blond, she hugged her fiercely, "Oh Serenity, its been so long!"

"Mako-chan, I know." The delicate queen hugged her back just as hard. When they pulled back and looked around them they found the others had surrounded the two. Serenity let out a laugh as she then hugged each of her friends, "I have missed you all greatly." Her smile faded a moment as a thought entered into her mind, "but why have you all come? Is there trouble on your planets?"

"No silly," the raven haired woman with eyes of fire spoke teasingly at her, "we're here to see you." The pain of missing the queen who was like a sister to her gripped her heart as she hugged Serenity again, "I've missed you." Her voice caught in her throat and it brought tears to the queen's blue eyes. 

For a moment she had a glimpse of when they were young, "Rei-chan," her own voice caught.

The other three watched in silence as they knew how close a bond their queen had with the queen of Mars. The silence was soon broken though, by the other exuberant blond of the group, "This is a happy time! Stop with all the tears!" All of them laughed as the two let go of each other.

"Mina-chan." Serenity smiled at her friend.

"Serenity, we want to hear all that has happened since our last parting." Everyone laughed, knowing how Minako was always interested in the gossip of Crystal Tokyo.

They all began to walk through the garden back to where they had been before. There was a large fountain surrounded by thousands of fragrant red roses. This was Serenity's favorite place in the garden. Minako sat with Serenity near the fountain.

"The palace is more beautiful than I remember."

Crystal Tokyo's Palace could be seen standing firm and proud over the walls of roses.

"It is magnificent, my queen." Ami, who had not spoken a word until that moment, came to sit down on the other side of Serenity, her blue hair shining in the sunlight.

"It reminds me of the moon," Serenity glanced up to the sky where she could see the moon's shadow.

Ami wrapped an arm around the queen's waist and leaned her head against her shoulder, "We all miss the Moon. But this is a new age and you rule wisely, my queen."

"Here you go." Makoto walked up and placed a long stemmed rose into Serenity's lap and then sat at her feet, "I know they are your favorite."

"Thank you, my friend."

Rei stood behind Makoto as they all began to talk of all the events on their home planets since they had last been together.  
  


King Endymion had but only a moment before the council met again. Crystal Tokyo was still new and had many issues to attend to. He was beginning to grow tired of the days work. In hope of some time alone or perhaps with his wife, he decided to take a walk in the garden. The day was wonderful with the sun shining and not a cloud in the powder blue sky. 

Just as he was about to walk into the fountain area he heard the sound of laughter. He did not want to disturb the occupants but wondered who it was. He looked through the bushes a moment. Near the fountain was his wife and four other women. Recognizing them right away he smiled. The Sailor Senshi had returned once more. The laughter heightened as they began splashing water at each other as they would have done when they were young girls. Endymion laughed to himself as he watched them play.

"Your Majesty." A nervous voice came form behind him.

"Hush!" He scolded, "What is it?"

The messenger lowered his voice, "You are wanted at the council, my king."

Endymion let out a sigh, "I am on my way."

With one last glance at the beauty he was proud to call his wife, he turned and walked towards the palace.  
  


Serenity let out a squeal as Minako playfully splashed some water her way. Soon all five were running around as they used to. The women ganged up on Serenity each one splashing the queen. She laughed as she tried to get them back without any luck.

"Ok, stop!" She yelled out with a laugh. The water stopped flying, leaving the sight of five drenched queens.

Makoto let out a giggle, "Look at us! Could you imagine what people would say?" Her smile proved that she didn't care so the rest just laughed.

Suddenly a voice was heard behind them. Serenity had full view of who it was as well as the horrified faces of her friends over the fact that someone did see them.

"Your Majesty?" The messenger tried to keep his composure as he looked at the sight before him.

"Yes?" Serenity played it cool.

"The council is requesting your presents."

"I shall be there in a moment."

The messenger turned and began to walk off. Serenity started to walk to the entrance, "You all have your rooms in this palace, I think you will want to change." She let out a laugh and a small giggle as she passed by her friends.

Slowly she stopped walking. A strange feeling came over her as she put her hand to her forehead. Closing her eyes she though she saw a flash of bright light.

"My queen? Are you all right?"

Shaking off the feeling she replied, "I am fine, Ami-chan." She took a step forward then collapsed, Makoto catching her before she reached the ground.  
  


In the depths of the palace on a soft crimson pillow, the silver crystal flared with a white light.  
  


The voices were muffled. Some one called the messenger back. The sensation of floating was all around. No, being in someone's arms. Being carried. Voices. Pleading, questioning. Distant, everything was distant. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the earth was no more. *where am I?*

She opened her eyes and saw the earth on a starry background in all its glory. Looking around her she noticed the broken columns around her; the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She realized that she was wearing the same dress, only now she was dry and the crescent moon on your forehead shone with a golden light.

She thought she heard a voice speak her name.

Scanning the rubble around her, she questioned the emptiness, "Why am I here?"

A voice came clear through the air, "My, how you have grown, daughter." Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium stepped forward from the rubble.

"Mother." The Neo Queen's eyes sparkled with tears as her voice caught in her throat.

The white haired women smiled, her own moon crescent glowing with the same golden light.

"Mother, why have you brought me here?"

"It is time, my daughter. Time for you to know my joy. I had to see you before it happened, for I know not when we will meet again." She paused as she looked into her daughters eyes. "I always knew Endymion would love you with more power then the Silver Crystal could ever have." She reached out and lightly touched the bottom of her daughters chin, "Hear me now daughter, Love purely, Rule wisely, and never forget your free spirit. Know that I love you and am always with you." She leaned into her daughter and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  


There was another flash of light. It was pink this time and in that light was a faint image of a young girl. The girl had dark red eyes and pink hair that was done up in the same style as Serenity's. The child looked familiar. Then it dawned on her,"Chibi Usa." There was another flash of light, then she was gone.  
  


Endymion sat by his wife's bed in the palace infirmary. The same messenger from earlier that day had rushed into the council and told him that the queen had collapsed in the garden. That had been an hour ago. She still had not woken up. He gripped her slender hand in his, willing her to wake up. She had experienced fainting spells from over exertion of the Crystal before but they had never lasted this long before. And this time, it had nothing to do with the Crystal. She was carrying their child. Ami had told him after examining Serenity to find out why she had fainted.

He ran his fingers through her golden hair. He could still feel that it was damp. She stirred a moment before her eyes fluttered open. He watched her scan the room, a look of confusion on her face. Her clear blue eyes finally landed on him and she smiled, "Oh Endymion." she sighed.

"Usako," he kissed her hand, happy to know that she was alright.

Her smile grew at the sound of the name he had not called her in years.

"Chibi Usa." Was all she said.

"Yes." she smiled with pride, "Ami tells me you are pregnant. That is why you collapsed." 

She still looked a little confused, "How long was I gone?"

"You were asleep for over an hour."

Looking directly into his eyes, she spoke softly to him, "I was on the Moon." Her gaze wandered off once more as she remembered her dream, "Mother was there. So was our child." 

Ami walked into the room then. Now changed out of her wet clothing, she wore a pale blue dress. She sat down on the other side of Serenity's bed, "How do you feel?"

Serenity looked over at her and gently smiled, "Tired."

"After that sleep?" Ami joked, smiling down at her friend, "You do need your rest. The Silver Crystal has taken a strange effect on your pregnancy." She brushed back a strand of hair from the queen's forehead. She then looked at both King and Queen, "I have things to tell the both of you, but the queen must rest now."

Endymion got up from where he sat and looked down at his wife. He thought she looked like an angel with all her golden hair framing her face. He leaned back down to gently kiss her soft lips before whispering into her ear, "I love you, bunny."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too."

"I will return to visit you later." With that he stood tall and strode out of the room.

Serenity watched after him before she closed her eyes once more to sleep.

*************************************  
  


The only sound on the crystal floors was the heavy clunking of Endymion's boots as he walked down the long corridor towards he and Serenity's bedroom. It had been a long day in the council and he was tired. Four months had passed since the news of the queen's pregnancy and he had been the one to start taking over her work. He smiled as he remember the past morning when she insisted on going to the council meeting that day. She was a stubborn woman, but that is what he loved about her. 

The Sailor Senshi had been awakened once more and were each making the needed changes on their home planets before the birth so they could move into the palace. Sailor Pluto had sent them as the guardians of the royal family since there would be another princess to protect once again.

He reached the large crystal doors and slowly pushed one open and walked in. He noticed the lights were low so he quietly closed it behind him. Slowing walking into the room he glanced to his left towards the four post bed and saw the figure of his wife laying underneath the sheets. Not wanting to wake her, he walked as quietly as possible into the next room where he removed his cape and changed for the night. Before getting into bed he turned the lights off fully. As he turned towards the bed again he stopped in awe of the sight before him. The pale moonlight was pouring into the room through the large windowed doors that lead to the balcony. The light highlighted the waterfalls of golden hair that fell around Serenity's peaceful face and slender body. She let out a soft moan in her sleep which brought him back to where he was. Padding across the soft rug on the floor near their bed, he climbed in, pulling the sheets over himself and wrapping an arm around his wife, pulling her close to him.

"How was your day?" Her eyes suddenly were looking into his.

"Did I wake you, Usako?" He leaned up on his elbow and looked down into her eyes.

"No. I was resting, waiting for you." A gentle hand reached up and caressed his face, "So how was your day?"

He tilted his head a bit and softly kissed her wrist, "Long." He started down her arm, leaving a long trail of kisses. He felt her fingers start to run through his thick, black hair. He laid his head down on her chest and placed a hand on her growing stomach. She left a kiss on the top of his head as she then wrapped her arms around him and held her husband close.

She felt something stir within her. "Did you feel that?" Her voice held a sound of wonder and surprise.

Endymion had lifted his head and looked down at her, "Yes." He replied with joy in his eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately before resting his head back down and falling asleep in her loving embrace.  
  


*************************************

The Senshi of Fire rushed down the long hall towards the Infirmary. She was the last one to arrive and hoped that she was not too late. The crystal walls flashed with light as she swept by them in a hurry. Finally reaching the door, she burst in out of breath.

"Mars, you made it!" A blond Senshi ran up to her and took her gloved hand.

"Yes, Venus." She smiled to her friend, but then asked worriedly, "Am I too late?" 

Venus smiled at her and replied, "No. You're just in time." She lead the raven haired woman into the room. 

Mars saw that all the Senshi had gathered together. Mercury was preparing for the birth, the others were standing off a little from either side of the bed, the only exception being Jupiter who held their Queen's hand.

Serenity's face was a pale white with only a soft flush of pink across her cheeks. Her golden strands of hair knotted against her neck and face as the sweat rolled down her forehead. The crescent moon stood ablaze atop her brow and a sweet smile crept across her crimson lips when she saw her closest friend walk into the room. "Mars," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath, "You made it. I am glad."

Mars rushed to her friend's side and took her other hand. She pulled her hair away from her neck and face and looked into the pools of blue eyes before her. "I would not miss this, Serenity." 

Another contraction raked the frail queen's body and she let out a low yell of pain as she squeezed both Jupiter and Mars' hands.

"It will soon be time." Mercury said from the foot of the bed.

Mars glanced around seeing both the inter and outer Senshi. The people who was not there was the King and Sailor Uranus.

"Where is Endymion?" Mars said with concern in her voice.

"He was in the council, Uranus has gone to get him but they has not arrived yet." Was the answer she got from the Sailor of Neptune.

"Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered exhausted. 

Mars looked at her. The queen was tired, she did not know how much more she could take. "He is on his way," Mars brushed back the golden bangs from her forehead. The crescent moon seemed to be glowing stronger now.

"Serenity, I need you to push for me!" Mercury demanded.

"But he is not here yet." Serenity looked into Mercury's eyes with determination that said not to talk back to her.

"I am here, bunny, I am here." Endymion was suddenly at her side so Mars stepped out of the way. "I am sorry, Uranus found me as soon as she could." He took her fingers in hers and kissed the back of her hand then her forehead.

"My queen, we can not wait any longer."

"Alright, Mercury." With that Serenity put all her strength into the birth of her child. She could feel energy surging through her. She knew the Silver Crystal was undergoing a change during this, she could feel it. With a loud scream and Endymion urging her on, there was a flash of bright, pure light, then the pain was gone. 

There was silence around her. Why could she not see anything. Hear anything. Nervously she grasped for something to hold on to. She found a hand and she held on tight. "Endymion?" She gasped. Maybe it was a scream.

"Serenity, I am here." She looked up and she could see everything around her again. He was holding her close and stroking her hair, "I am here Serenity. You fainted. The Crystals power was too much for the moment. You are alright." He tried to sooth her. 

She let out a sigh of relief and laid back then remembered, *The baby*.

"The baby!" She sat up again but had to lay down for she was too weak. Suddenly there was a cry that filled the room and everyone knew that a sound like that could only come from one family.

"She has a good pair of lungs my queen, just as you used to." Mercury smiled as she carried a small bundle over to the King and Queen. Everyone laughed at the remark. 

Serenity took the child into her arms and looked down at the crying baby. Tears filled her eyes at the beautiful sight in her arms, "Hush now little one. We meet again." The babies eyes slowly opened as she stopped her wailing. They were a dark red that held the same free spirit in them as her mother. A small amount of soft pink hair encircled her head. A small crescent moon sat nobly on her forehead and shone just as bright as her mothers. Her big red eyes looked up with wonder at her parents.

Endymion kissed his wife as they both stared down at their daughter. He was filled with a sense of pride that he never thought he could feel. A calmness washed over him as he realized he now had his family. "I am glad to see you again Chibi Usa. My daughter." 

******************

Tell me what you think people!!! I've love to hear from you!

Kryssi Louise :-)


End file.
